Zim's Disguises
A list of Zim's most used disguises '''throughout the series. Human Child Zim's most used disguise: It consists of two purple contacts and a black bouffant wig. '''Used in Episodes: Used in Comics: * Issue 1 * Issue 3 * Issue 4 * Issue 5 Old Man Zim uses this disguise whenever he must go long distances away from his base. Used in: * Walk of Doom * Attack of the Saucer Morons Human Disguise The alien uses this disguise when he wants "to appear like a normal human". Used in * The Most Horrible X-mas Ever * The Girl Who Cried Gnome Bear Suit The Bear suit was seen at the beginning of Battle of the Planets, when Zim contacted the Almighty Tallest. It is unknown why he put the Bear Suit on, and what he did with it (although it may have been a reference to Jhonen's comic doubleshot I Feel Sick, in which Tenna is seen wearing a similar bear suit to Zim's). Baby Inspector Appeared in Plague of Babies, used to enter baby Noogum's home without suspicion. Tall, Fat Lady Appeared in Walk for your Lives. The girth of this disguise was used to hide the growing explosion. Santa Suit Appeared in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever. This suit helped ZIM have control over humans by disguising himself as the much-loved Santa Claus. It is an advanced piece of technology made of Vortian liquid substance. The suit itself does have some sentience, thinking it is actually Santa Claus. ZIM battles for control of the suit, but it eventually overtakes him and mutates into a horrible Santa monster. Easter Platypus Appeared in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever. Zim hands Easter shrimp to the citizens of Earth after the whole Santa fiasco has ended. Comic Disguises Shminvader Shmim Appeared in Issue 3, ZIM uses this artistic disguise to build the 6 temples needed to summon the Star Donkey. Even though he destroys several other buildings in order to construct these temples, it is not seen as suspicious by the humans because they think he is doing it for art. Average Loan-seeking Man Appeared in Issue 6. ZIM uses this disguise in order to obtain a loan from an Earth bank so that he can use the money to build weapons (though he lies and says it is a business loan to open a coffee shop). It is actually a machine which needs two people in order to operate. ZIM enlists the help of GIR to control the lower half of the machine, which leads to several things going wrong as GIR gets distracted. Other Disguises Large Battle Suit Appeared in the Pilot. ZIM used this to battle Dib in an epic food fight. Count Ghostula Count Ghostula would have been in the unfinished episode Day of Da Spookies! It is a disguise that makes the wearer invisible. It sometimes gets stuck, as seen in Day Of Da Spookies. Zim, GIR and Minimoose use this disguise to trick Dib in to thinking he is a ghost and humiliate him in front of the media when the "ghosts" are revealed to be frauds. It's the second parody of Count Dracula seen on IZ; the first being Count Cocofang. Clown Suit This disguise was planned to appear in the episode Nubs of Doom. ZIM's plan was to stand in the mall and gain the trust of humans by appearing to be a friendly and harmless clown. Then in their docile, clown-trusting state, he would destroy them. Lab Technician ZIM was planned to disguise himself as a lab technician in Mopiness of Doom. There, he would sneak into the Membrane's lab and eavesdrop on Dib and Professor membrane's conversations.Category:Irken Technology Dinky In the unfinished episode Roboparents Gone Wild, the robot parents malfunction and replace their son ZIM with a new son. This new son was Dinky the badger/monkey hybrid which they stole from the local zoo. Since ZIM is kicked out of the house, he needs to find a way to sneak back in and fix the robo parents. He does this by crafting a Dinky disguise out of a filthy hobo's beard.